popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Idola
Lyrics Nihongo 星の気まぐれが　離散する地平のかなた 沈黙をたべて　君は生まれた 生まれいづる　奇跡を得た　すべての命に　祝福を！ 命なき全てのイドラに　告別を！ 虚空に貼り付いた　うた　引き剥がしたって 見つかるのは　自分なんだ　あきらめようか 全ての　言葉と　全ての旋律は鳴った 次々に　生まれてく あたしたち 明日と　昨日に　からめられながら 意味を喪くした　うたに せめて名前をつけてあげる　かりそめの名を おはよう　せかい　あたらしいおもちゃです リズムにあわせ　わんつー　わんつー メロディかなで　ららららら どうせ あばれたって　きえたって　うたいさけんだって せかいはかわらないんだ だからあたしが 何度でも滅ぼしてあげる　物語が続く限り あたらしい君が　また生まれてくるでしょう いつまでも　待っててあげる　約束の地で 喜びのうた　つなぐ言葉　あたらしいメロディ 全てを君に託して 星が降りそそぐ　量子と魔法のいたずらで キラキラと　ずっと　だましつづけて Romaji hoshi no kimagure ga risansuru chihei no kanata chinmoku wo tabete kimi wa umareta umare izuru kiseki wo eta subete no inochi ni shukufuku wo! inochinaki subete no Idola ni kokubetsu wo! kokuu ni haritsuita uta hiki hagashitatte mitsukaru no wa jibun nanda akirameyouka subete no kotoba to subete no senritsu wa natta tsugitsugi ni umareteku atashitachi ashita to kinou ni karame rarenagara imi wo mokushita uta ni semete namae wo tsukete ageru karisome no na wo ohayou sekai atarashii omochadesu Rhythm ni awase one two one two Melody kanade lalalalala douse abaretatte kietatte utaisakendatte sekai wa kawaranainda dakara atashi ga nandodemo horoboshite ageru monogatari ga tsuzuku kagiri atarashii kimi ga mata umaretekurudeshou itsumademo mattete ageru yakusoku no chi de yorokobi no uta tsunagu kotoba atarashii Melody subete wo kimi ni takushite hoshi ga furisosogu ryoushi to mahou no itazura de kirakira to zutto damashi tsuzukete English Translation The starry whims are beyond the horizon of discrete Eat the silence, you are born The blessings to all of life obtained a newborn miracle! A farewell in the life without all of an Idola! A stuck song was argumentally peeled off in void Will you give up youself that you've found? With all of the words, all of the melodies are rung We are going to be born next, Though it entangled in tommorow and yesterday It was mourning the breath in the songs, The karisome name raises and will make the very last name Good morning, a new world is a toy Together rhythmatically one two one two Perform a melody lalalalala Anyways, I can rampage, I can listen, I can cry singingly The world was not changed Because I Rise, no matter how many times it was destroyed, the story continues on A new you is already born Indefinitely, I will wait for you with a promised land A joyful song, connected words, and a new Melody I will entrust all to you The stars are with the quantum and the magical mischief They continue to cheat as much to shine Song Connections/Remixes *The GuitarFreaks & DrumMania version of Idola has louder guitars than the versions in other games. Trivia *'Idola' is a song part of the GUMI 5th Anniversary party Presented by BEMANI event. It was added on June 26th, 2014 as an unlockable song: **In beatmania IIDX 21 SPADA, Idola's NORMAL, HYPER and ANOTHER charts are unlockable after playing 3, 6 and 10 credits respectively (you must unlock the charts on the event website though). **In DanceDanceRevolution (2014), it's one of the songs of the EXTRA ATTACK unlocking system. **In GITADORA OverDrive, it can be unlocked by clearing 天ノ弱, バンブーソード・ガール, 幻想系世界修復少女, 放課後ストライド, マネマネサイコトロピック and セツナトリップ on any difficulty. It could be unlocked from June 26th, 2014 to July 31st, 2014. **In jubeat saucer fulfill, you must collect the reward stamps by unlocking all the five songs from the event. **In pop'n music ラピストリア, you must play バンブーソード・ガール and 幻想系世界修復少女 in one credit. Idola will appear on the next stage. **In REFLEC BEAT groovin'!!, Idola's BASIC, MEDIUM and HARD charts are unlockable on the Reflec Shop after playing four GUMI songs, eight GUMI songs and twelve GUMI songs respectively. You can purchase each chart for 300, 700 and 1000 Refle for BASIC, MEDIUM and HARD respectively. ***Since August 13th, 2014, it is automatically available for all to purchase. **In SOUND VOLTEX II -infinite infection-, Idola's NOVICE and ADVANCED charts can be unlocked by playing either バンブーソード・ガール or 幻想系世界修復少女 on any difficulty. Idola's EXHAUST chart can be unlocked by clearing バンブーソード・ガール's EXHAUST chart. *'Idola' is iconoclasm's first song with vocals. **It's also iconoclasm's first song with Asaki and/or Daisuke Kurosawa. **It's also iconoclasm's first original song on the DanceDanceRevolution, GuitarFreaks & DrumMania, jubeat and SOUND VOLTEX series. **It's also the first non-crossover iconoclasm song to have its own unique video in BEMANI. *'Idola' received a new title card on the July 16th, 2014 update of beatmania IIDX 21 SPADA, with the song name written in a different font and an acknowledgement to INTERNET Co., Ltd., the developers of the VOCALOID software. *In DanceDanceRevolution (2014), Idola received CHALLENGE charts on July 4th, 2014. **Idola's CHALLENGE charts, along with PARANOiA (kskst mix)'s EXPERT, Air Heroes' CHALLENGE, Spanish Snowy Dance's CHALLENGE, and New Generation's CHALLENGE charts, are currently the only charts rated 17 that don't have BPM changes, stops or Shock Arrows. *'Idola' cannot be found on any BEMANI soundtrack. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs Category:Iconoclasm Songs Category:GUMI Songs Category:GUMI 5th Anniversary party Presented by BEMANI